The Little Creeper
by treacherous-decepticon
Summary: / She had seen many costumes that night, but this one had to be the most frightening. /


**-Fandom:** Trick 'r Treat  
><strong>-Character(s):<strong> Sam, Teenager  
><strong>-Summary:<strong> She had seen many costumes that night, but this one had to be the most frightening.  
><strong>-Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own anything. This is fanmade and I am in no way making money off of this, so do not sue me, damnit.

* * *

><p>She had played her music too loud, or maybe she hadn't gotten the perfect grade on her Algebra test, possibly something else that teenagers were not allowed to do, but for whatever reason, she was grounded. Her parents gave her strict orders that she was not to leave the house, have a party, and especially not invite a soul over. She was to sit on the porch with a bowl of treats and hand them out, her mother's stern expression let her know that if she didn't follow these commands then she would be grounded until she was thirty.<p>

She was not ready for something like that, so the teenager sat on the top step most of the night while handing out treats to all the ghouls and goblins that showed up. She had seen all kinds during the night, none that really caught her attention or disturbed her in the slightest. Most were rather overused and becoming far too dull, she had seen at least a million vampires and fiends, then when nine rolled around, something happened.

A princess and a ghost were standing on her steps, their treat bags hanging upward as the princess gave a grin that gave a visible view of her teeth, one of those pearly whites missing. The teenager could tell, as she plucked two treats out of her bowl and placed them in the bags, that the pair were no older then eight and shouldn't be out on their own. Still, they weren't her responsibility so she just smiled and gave them the cliche "Happy Halloween". The girl thanked her before the duo took off down the steps and laughed the whole way to the street.

That was when she saw it.

A child, probably no older then seven, standing at the bottom of her steps. Clothed in orange pajamas, this little one wore a mask made of a burlap sack with buttons for eyes. Not many things frightened the teenager, but there was just something about this youth that made chills run up and down her spine. She almost flinched as he stalked his way up the steps, tugging a dirty old sack behind him, then stood in front of her and lifted it, wanting some treats.

"Cute costume," she commented quietly as she reached into her bowl, pulling out a candy bar. She didn't receive a reply from the strange child and she almost wanted to shove the bucket at him, then run into the house and lock the doors. She didn't though, just dropping the sweet into his bag and forced a smile. "Happy Halloween, kid. Be safe, alright?"

The child tilted his head and stared at her, not that she could really tell but she could almost sense it. There was a giggle, or maybe a cackle, possibly just her imagination, then the youth nodded his head. He turned swiftly and seemed to skip off the porch, dragging that old sack behind him without a care in the world, it seemed. She just sat there watching, observing the unnatural movements of the little one that was now mingling in with the other children that raced down the sidewalk.

He disappeared, she could have swore as she felt another shiver race up her spine, muscles twitching as she shook her head. Of all the ghouls and goblins that showed up that night, that one had to have been the most frightening of them all and she couldn't figure out why. She did not get to linger on the idea of the strange child long, as she noticed a group of youths coming up the sidewalk. She glanced down at her bowl to see it empty, frowning, she glanced back up at her guests with a meek look. "Sorry guys, I'm out, but if you wait a second I can run in and get some more."

"You don't have to," the blond girl, the teenager knew her as Macy because she ran around with the fair haired child's older sister. "If you let us have one of your Jack O' Lantern s, we'll call it even!"

"Alright, if you say so," the teen replied as she stood. She gave a smile as she turned, readying to go to the door because she needed to get more candy anyway. "Just make sure you don't blow out the light before Midnight!" She almost laughed as Macy murmured something under her breath, probably grabbing one of the many Jack O' Lanterns that sat on the steps. She opened her front door and nabbed the extra bag of chocolate bars, dumping them into the bowl as she turned to the street.

She watched the group stalk off down the sidewalk, to their next stop, and her heart almost stopped. There, standing next to the large oak tree, watching them, was the small child in orange. She felt her skin pickling as the head of the youth turned, those button eyes staring right at her. Then, another group of children raced by, blocking her view for a slip second and seemed to take the image with them. Moving back to her seat, she sat with the bowl on her lap, keeping an eye out for the stranger which didn't seem to return again.

Or at least, until her parents returned and took over her shift, sending her back to her room.

Until her mother blew out a Jack O' Lantern at exactly eleven.

That was the end of her _Happy_ Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> I know its not wonderful, but I wanted to try something different then the drabbles lurking on my computer. I was watching the movie last night, and this just came to me while I was watching _Wicked Little Things_. I always thought that _Sam_'s costume wasn't frightening, it was just creepy. I wanted to get that into this drabble, but I don't think it worked. And yes, that annoying little troll, Macy, is in this. Enjoy.

Feel free to review, give constructive criticism but no flames. I'm posting to become more aware of my flaws and work on them. :)


End file.
